bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pat Fusty
'Pat Fusty '''is a hero in Bloons Tower Defense 6 who was added in the game in the 9.0 update. He is a gigantic monkey who uses slam attacks to crush Bloons. At level 1, his slams have 11 pierce and deal 2 damage. These attacks can naturally pop Lead Bloons, but cannot pop Camo Bloons without support. He can also be placed in water. Pat can be unlocked for 3000. He costs $680 on Easy, $800 on Medium, $865 on Hard, and $960 on Impoppable. Upgrades Pat will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. The following are the upgrades and their costs of upgrading without XP: *Level 1 - Pat slams Bloons into the ground. *Level 2 - Increased radius of Pat's slam attack. *Level 3 - Rallying Roar Ability: All nearby towers can pop 1 extra layer for 7 seconds. Cooldown of 40 (?) seconds *Level 4 - Increased attack speed. *Level 5 - Pat sometimes does a slap attack that pushes Bloons back a considerable distance. *Level 6 - Bloons hit by Pat are stunned for a short time. *Level 7 - Increased popping power. *Level 8 - Increased attack speed. *Level 9 - Increased range. *Level 10 - Big Squeeze Ability: Grabs a MOAB, BFB, ZOMG, or DDT (if granted camo detection) and crushes it over 5 seconds. Cooldown of 10 (?) seconds. *Level 11 - Pops more layers per attack. *Level 12 - Increased attack speed. *Level 13 - Attacks stun Bloons for longer and can stun MOAB-Class Bloons briefly. *Level 14 - Rallying Roar has increased range and duration, plus increased damage to Ceramic and MOAB-Class Bloons. *Level 15 - Slap attacks affect more Bloons. *Level 16 - Increased range. *Level 17 - Increased attack speed. *Level 18 - Increased popping power. *Level 19 - Pops more layers per attack. *Level 20 - During Big Squeeze, Pat can grab 4 MOAB-Class Bloons at once. (Unintentional: Can grab BADs if other MOAB-Class Bloons are present. This is a bug & will most likely be patched.) Activated Abilities *Rallying Roar: All nearby towers can pop 1 extra layer for 7 seconds. *Big Squeeze: Grabs a MOAB, BFB, ZOMG, or DDT (if visible) and crushes it over 5 seconds. In-Game Quotes When placed: *"To pop is to serve!" *"Oh I'm ready all right!" When leveled up: *"Alright!" *"Awesome!" *"Nice!" *"Uh-huh!" *"Sweet!" *"Oh yeah!" *"Choice!" *"Yes!" When Tapped: *"Huh?" *"Target?" *"Yeah?" *"Are you ready?" *"Huh, what next?" *"Hey!" (When Annoyed) *"That tickles, haha!" (When Annoyed) When Leveling Up: *"Aha!" *"Alright!" *"Choice!" *"Sweet!" *"Awesome!" *"Oh yeah!" *"Yes!" *"Nice!" *"Oh, I'm the biggest and the best!" - When reached lvl 20 When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear: *MOAB appears - "Oh, here comes a big one!" *BFB appears - "BFB!" *ZOMG appears - "ZOMG!" *DDT appears - "DDT!" *BAD appears - "B-A-D, spells bad!" When Using an Activated Ability: *"GET THEM!" - When activating Rallying Roar *"Don't fight it!" - When activating Big Squeeze *"See that? Fusticated!" - When activating Big Squeeze When a MOAB-Class Bloon is Destroyed: *"See that? Fusticated, hahaha!" *”Aww... Crushed it!” When Bloons Leak: *"Oh, they're getting through!" *"Look out!" Gallery steamuserimages-a.akamaihd.net.jpeg|Pat Fusty's unlock screen Futsy 1.png|Pat's Stats Menu Futsy 2.jpg|Pat's Uprades Menu level 20 fusty giant.png|Level 20 Pat Fusty on water 20190305 184400.png|Pat Fusty's beta icon. Notice how his name is written as Pat ''Futsy, not Pat Fusty. C57B4788-EE15-4BF7-9424-F9593C3DB419.png|Fusty with “angered” towers AC1FE777-7AB2-4560-9BAB-CB2A80242B8C.png|Pat Fusty walking on water (bug caused by Chinook reposition from land to water) Trivia *Pat's voice has a striking resemblance to the voice of Patrick Star from the cartoon Spongebob Squarepants. **One of Pat's voice lines is similar to a line Patrick Star says in the episode ''Whirly Brains''; at one point in that episode, Patrick says "M-O-O-N spells moon!", whereas Pat Fusty says "B-A-D spells BAD!" when a B.A.D. appears on the track. *Pat's catchphrase "Fusticated" is a mutation of the word "Fusti'g'''ated", which refers to the action of excessively attacking something. *Pat is the second tower that can be placed on both land and water, after the Tribal Turtle. **However, as the Tribal Turtle is exclusive to Bloons TD 5, he is the only amphibious tower in Bloons TD 6. *Pat is also the first tower in the main series that uses melee attacks. **However, multiple towers in Bloons Adventure Time TD use melee attacks, so he is not the first melee attacker in the Bloons franchise as a whole. **He also has attacks similar to Jake from Bloons Adventure Time TD *Pat is the first and currently only Hero in Bloons Tower Defense 6 to have a track named after him, that being Pat's Pond. **The fact that he lives in an area resembling a swamp could be a reference to Shrek, the titular protagonist of the ''Shrek series. *Pat’s Big Squeeze ability highly resembles the Bloonchipper and its Super Wide Funnel upgrade. *Pat is the sixth tower, and second hero, to be able to reliably pop a Ghost Bloon single-handedly, an enemy only available in Sandbox Mode. *Pat Fusty was named “Pat Futsy” in the in-game code prior to his official release. Category:Heroes Category:Bloons TD 6